Someday
by UnstopableDreams
Summary: Traducción autorizada de Someday, originalmente escrita en inglés con una traducción al portugués, de la cual me he guiado para traducirla al español. Es una secuencia, la subiré mediante valla terminando, espero les guste.
1. Someday

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Sigo escribiendo "La Panadería de Peeta" pero mientras lo termino, decidí subir esta traducción que espero les guste también._

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hunger Games no me pertenecen ni tampoco esta historia, solo la traduje al castellano. También hay una traducción en portugués ya que originalmente está escrita en inglés.**

Link: /s/8050520/1/Someday

Autora: _BleedtoLoveHer_

Debo agradecer también y darle créditos a _Lazulley_ que me ayuda siempre en la redacción, así que si la traducción parece perfecta le debo mucho a ella también. ¡Gracias! Ahora sí, espero que les guste la historia o mejor dicho, esta primera parte.

* * *

**- Prólogo -**

"Señorita, su pedido está listo."

Aquella mujer ya de unos veinte y pocos años que se levantó del duro banco de madera frente al mesón era la misma que había trabajado más horas de las regulares en la tienda de artículos deportivos y a la cual, al salir, su estomago le avisó que no aguantaría los cuarenta y cinco minutos que se tardaba el autobús en llegar.

Ella nunca fue de aquellas personas que se sienten cómodas en la mayoría de los restaurantes que estaban localizados en su camino hasta la parada del autobús. La mayoría de esas personas tenían un aire perturbador; los clientes sentados bajo enormes paraguas por toda la acera, los que estaban reunidos en los salones mal iluminados por dentro, intentando aparentar que no les importaba como eran vistos por el resto. Sus iPads y zapatos caros decían exactamente lo contrario.

Pero este lugar tenía una calidez hogareña.

El amplio frente del lugar era acogedor y receptivo. Al entrar, el olor a pan acabado de salir del horno invadió sus sentidos e hizo con que su estomago pareciera más vacío de lo que estaba. Ella escogió su pedido – basado en lo que la mujer detrás del mostrador le dijo sobre el sandwich más vendido – acompañado con un pavo asado para que ella y su hermana menor comieran al llegar a su departamento.

—Disculpe la tardanza—una voz amigable habló detrás del mostrador—Tuve que esperar por otra masa de pan que aún no estaba lista para que pudiera terminar su pedido, señorita—

—Tranquilo—Katniss respondió mientras extendía la mano para agarrar su bolsa de papel con la palabra "Mellark's" marcada en letras negritas.

Un escalofrió le recorrió al momento que sus dedos rozaron los del otro que aun estaban aguantando la bolsa. La sensación, la cual solo podía ser descrita como una pequeña corriente de electricidad pasando por su brazo, hizo con que se excitara por un momento.

Cuando levantó la mirada, no pudo dejar de ver intensamente hacia los ojos más azulados que jamás había visto. Enmudeció por unos segundos y usó ese tiempo para observar al hombre que era dueño de aquellos hermosos ojos. Analizó la piel clara, la mandíbula marcada y los cabellos rubios antes de siquiera darse cuenta que tenía la boca abierta. Apenada, intentó pensar en algo que decir lo más rápido posible.

Notó el distintivo pegado en su camisa cubierta de harina.

"Peeta."

La idea de cuan extraño era aquel nombre pasó por su mente, seguido por la de que él tampoco hablaba mucho.

—Lo siento…—empieza, aún un tanto excitada—Pero… ¿nosotros ya nos conocemos?

Katniss sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, no había visto aquel hombre jamás, pero había algo en él; algo claramente familiar que le decía que ellos se conocían desde antes, y sabía que no tardaría en recordarlo.

Cuando él sonríe y mueve la cabeza, Katniss espera que halla olvidado su pequeño episodio de hace unos segundos. Intenta – pero fallidamente – no prestar atención al hoyuelo que se le formaba en el mentón al sonreír.

—No, lo más probable es que no nos conozcamos—su voz era calma y gentil—pero tú también me eres familiar—

Ella sabía que él estaba mintiendo, intentando que ella se sintiera mejor. Su gentileza era evidente en el tono de voz y en su sonrisa sincera. Tomó su pedido y le dio una sonrisa como respuesta.

"Tal vez en otra vida" Pensó para si misma. "No digas eso en voz alta. No necesitas que él piense que eres extraña, mas de lo que ya debe pensar".

—Tal vez en otra vida—Peeta dijo con una mirada dulce y una sonrisa que casi no podía sacar de su rostro.

Ella se congeló, el pedido estaba en sus manos, era lo único que los separaba.

"Dios, ahora ella debe pensar que eres raro" se reprende mentalmente Peeta. Se preparaba para que ella a cualquier momento dejara la conversación.

—Tal vez—Katniss dijo con una voz segura y alzó su bolsa. El notó la línea en su cuello cuando su trenza calló por su espalda y sintió que su garganta se secaba. Sus ojos siguieron la mano de Katniss agarrando una servilleta y vio que no tenía un anillo en su dedo. Peeta sonrió preguntándose cuándo se había vuelto tan viejo como para darse cuenta de esas cosas.

Hasta que ella lo mira y le hace recordar que no conocía a aquella mujer, que es una clienta y que tenía que dejar una buena impresión.

—Espero volver a verla por aquí— El rubio dijo sin parar de sonreír y sin romper el contacto visual. Eso generalmente la ponía nerviosa, pero de alguna forma a ella no le importó en aquella ocasión

—Que tenga una buena noche—

—Gracias—su voz sonó más dulce que de costumbre—Tu también—

Peeta la observó pasar a través de la puerta de vidrio y cruzar la calle. Sus ojos seguían a rigor la trenza de Katniss que se balanceaba en su espalda, y fue entonces cuando su hermano lo hizo volver a tierra. Y Peeta entendió lo ridículo que se veía, recostado del mostrador, viendo a una mujer que acababa de conocer.

Cuando Katniss finalmente sube al autobús, toma el sándwich de la bolsa y le da un mordisco preguntándose si era realmente el mejor pan que había comido o si simplemente moría de hambre. El autobús se estaba alejando del restaurant y ella vio por última vez hacia el sitio de donde había salido hace unos minutos, sonriendo internamente.

La imagen del rubio de ojos azules detrás del mostrador venía a su mente. Su reflejo en la ventana del autobus mostraba que la sonrisa en su rostro aumentaba cada vez más. Miró sus dedos y recordó aquel momento en el que rozaron con los de él.

"Sí" Pensaba "Definitivamente el mejor sándwich que he comido en mi vida".

**Continúa..**

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer la primera parte, próximamente les dejo el resto que aún sigo traduciendo!_

**¿Merece reviews? ¿Qué esperan de la continuación?**

_- Ana Ferreira *w*_


	2. Una oportunidad

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? _

_Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo para Someday, espero que les esté gustando. Pero recuerdo que solo lo estoy traduciendo, de manera que los créditos van es hacia debss, que tradujo el fic original en inglés a portugués, lo que me ayudó bastante para traducirlo ahora al español._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hunger Games no me pertenecen, son de la ya famosa saga de Suzanne Collins y la historia que aquí redacté es una simple traducción, como vengo diciendo desde antes. Espero que les siga gustando y bueno, poco a poco voy subiendo el resto.

* * *

**- Una oportunidad -**

- Sabes.. – Katniss se dirigió a su hermana menor mientras la música aún sonaba al ver a Prim tomando su tercer shot de la noche – ¿Podrías al menos ir más despacio? No estoy acostumbrada al hecho de que mi hermanita se halla hecho grande, no lo suficiente como para que valla a bares conmigo.-

- Tu "hermanita" ya es lo bastante grande desde el año pasado, Katniss – la rubia se ríe y pone su mentón sobre el hombro del muchacho de cabellos oscuros que estaba justo al lado de ella. Él la vio y su sonrisa se regó por su rostro antes de besarle en la frente.-

- Además de que.. – Prim vuelve a hablar y coloca su mano izquierda en la mesa del frente, para que Katniss la viera detalladamente. La mayor pudo sentir que la garganta se había secado pero de todas maneras tomó un trago de saliva al ver el pequeño anillo de diamante zafiro que estaba en el dedo de su hermana. - ¡No todos los días se celebran estas cosas!-

- ¿Qué..? - la morena quedó sin palabras. Ella sabía cual debería ser su reacción. Debía estar feliz, felicitar a su hermana. Debía tomar la mano de Prim y decir lo cuan el anillo era bonito. No debía pensar en lo cuan ellos eran jóvenes, ni tampoco en lo cuan esa situación se asemejaba a la que ella pasó cuando tenía la edad de Prim. Agarró la bebida y la terminó de un solo trago. - ¿Qué significa esto?-

- Esto significa que Rory me pidió en matrimonio, Katniss.

Se voltea a mirar al hombre sentando del otro lado de la mesa y este baja la mirada ligeramente. Katniss ve a Prim sosteniendo el brazo de Rory, que finalmente la ve también.

- Lo siento mucho, Kat. - Rory aún parecía incómodo y le acarició el cabello, sosteniéndola por el cuello. Él la acariciaba y eso le daba a ella un pequeño apretón en el corazón. Era igual a su hermano mayor. - Yo iba a pedirte la mano de Prim a ti, pero.. a veces puedes llegar a ser bastante intimidante.-

- Así que él prefirió pedirme la mano al tío Haymitch. - dijo Prim.

Katniss bufó al escuchar aquello. Vio hacia las dos personas que estaban frente a ella y una pequeña sonrisa eventualmente apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Están seguros que él estaba lo bastante sobrio para entender la pregunta?-

Los hombros de Rory se relajaron y le sonrió.

- Tal vez al principio, pero.. – se ríe antes de continuar – luego de decirle el por qué yo estaba allí, la primera cosa que me dijo fue...-

Fue interrumpido por un golpe que le dio Prim con el codo, empujándolo por la barriga. Sus ojos estaban aumentando como si hiciera una señal, a pesar de que el otro no la entendía. Su nivel actual de resaca hacía con que sus gestos se descontrolaran, que fueran hasta más exagerados de lo que ella quería, pero de todas formas..

- ¿Qué fue lo primero que dijo? - preguntó Katniss.

"_No puede haber sido algo bueno_" pensó. Por unos segundos se preguntó si él efectivamente iba a responderle. Rory no era inútil. Él sabía que ella iba a poder sacarle la información cuando quisiera. Se mordió el labio antes de responder.

- Preguntó si había escogido a Prim al azar. Haymitch pensó que estaba hablando con...-

- ¡Así es el tio Haymitch! - Prim lo interrumpió, haciéndole un gesto al mesero para que trajera una nueva ronda de shots a la mesa.

Katniss no debía estar sorprendida. Rory, a pesar de ser un buen muchacho, tenía la costumbre de decir lo primero que le venía a la cabeza, no pensaba lo que decía. Joder, el mal podía formar una frase al estar cerca de Prim durante los dos primeros años que la conoció.

Saber aquello no la hacía sentir mejor en aquel momento. La única cosa en la que pudo enfocarse en era de la culpa que le corría por las entrañas, como ocurría siempre que veía la joven pareja junta. Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que el mesero aparece con los shots.

- ¿Gale lo sabe?-

Prim movió la cabeza afirmativamente y Katniss le respondió de la misma manera.

- La verdad es que ya debe estar llegando..-

Casi que al terminar de decirlo la puerta, al otro lado del bar se abre y el hermano mayor de Rory entra. Gale la ve inmediatamente y su sonrisa la reconforta. El corazón de Katniss se apretó un poquito, por segunda vez.

Independientemente de su relación que no se dio, ella no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida porque ellos a pesar de todo, les habían dado un motivo para conservar su amistad. Él ha sido tan maravilloso todos estos años, pudiendo llegar al punto de, en algunos momentos, olvidar lo que pasaron juntos. Fingiendo que aún eran los mismos niños del colegio, que eran los mejores amigos.

Katniss le sonrió a Gale, saludándolo, y Prim y Rory se vieron. Rory levantó el brazo – el que no estaba sosteniendo a Prim por la cintura – para saludar a su hermano mayor. Ella vio a los dos hombres, tan parecidos que estaban ambos vestidos con lo que ella denominó hace algunos años como el "_Uniforme Hawthorne_", unos jeans desgastados, unas botas y una camiseta negra.

Colocando la mano en el antebrazo de Prim, le sonríe a la hermana, y se sorprende al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos - tal vez hubiera sido el alcohol. - Deslizó su brazo hacia abajo y le sostuvo la mano de Prim suavemente.

- Felicitaciones, Little duck.-

Prim estuvo fuera de si misma por un momento. Ella se lanzó a los brazos de Katniss y la abrazó con mucha fuerza. Luego, la empujó hacia la pista de baile. Katniss encuentra la mirada de Gale cuando pasan por él y este apenas la saludó. Prim haló su brazo con más fuerza aún y se tropezó un poco. Riéndose. Katniss sigue y se permite ser feliz por la hermana que, de cierta forma, creció cuando ella no le prestó atención.

Del otro lado del bar, sentado en una silla cerca de la pared, estaba tomando su tercera cerveza de la noche. Peeta no sabía por qué insistía en preocuparse en llegar a la hora marcada; sus amigos nunca llegaban cuando debían, y siempre lo dejaban plantado.

Sacó el celular del bolso, para ver la hora.

"_Uhum_" pensó. "_Atrasado como siempre._"

Colocó el celular en el bolso y se preparó para pagar la cuenta, cuando entonces sintió el celular que vibraba en su pierna. Lo tomó nuevamente y frunció una ceja al ver el nombre de Finnick en la pantalla. Abrió el mensaje de texto, sabiendo de lo que se trataba.

_Atrasado. Llego en cinco minutos._

El sabe que para Finnick, cinco minutos significaban quince. Se recostó sobre el bar para pedir otra cerveza.

El barman – totalmente sobrecargado con la multitud de aquella noche – le dio una señal, diciendo que lo iba a atender en un rato. Peeta mueve la cabeza y se apoya del codo, viendo a las personas que estaban por ahí, bailando, sonriendo, gritando y hasta bebiendo.

No había estado allí jamás, él, la verdad, prefería pasar la noche de un sábado trabajando hasta más tarde, asegurándose de que el turno del domingo en la panadería no fuera tan duro. Esa decisión no fue nunca aceptada por su novia, pero de todas maneras, él iría mañana a un viaje de un mes a Grecia con su familia. No podía simplemente decirle a Glimmer que prefería cocinar.

Sus ojos fueron atraídos hacia la pista de baile por una carcajada. La razón era una pequeña niña rubia que estaba siendo girada en círculos por una mujer de cabellos oscuros. La mujer más alta la halaba más cerca, presionándole la espalda en su pecho con los brazos.

La niña rubia soltó otra risa, y él sonrió por sus jugarretas. A pesar de que era la niña rubia la que se estaba riendo, él era incapaz de sacarle los ojos a su pareja de baile. Su rostro estaba escondido por el cabello castaño oscuro, pero sus movimientos exagerados y teatrales llamaron su atención. Observaba como ella movía sus caderas con la música y no podía dejar de admirar los dos centímetros de piel que se veía, sin querer queriendo, entre los jeans y la blusa verde oliva.

_"Perfecto, ahora soy aquel tipo de chico asqueroso que se queda viendo a las damas en los bares."_

Pasó la mirada por el resto del bar, dándose cuenta que no era el único que las miraba.

Un grupo de jóvenes sentados en la extremidad opuesta del bar estaban boquiabiertos por la escena de al frente. Con el tiempo fue que los llegó a entender. Luego, los cuatro muchachos desviaron la mirada hacia sus bebidas. Uno de ellos era suficientemente valiente como para ver en dirección de lo que fuera que los había visto en primer lugar, Peeta.

Un hombre de cabellos oscuros y musculoso en una camiseta negra, sentado al lado de otro muchacho que debía ser su hermano. "_¿Será el novio?_" Peeta pensó. "_Tal vez el hermano._" Pero después decidió que no importaba saberlo.

Y fue final de la música, cuando el chico la empujó que Peeta se dio cuenta que era la segunda vez que veía a la dama en esa misma semana.

"_Katniss_" Pensó. Se dijo a si mismo que no era raro que él recordara su nombre entre todos los clientes que estuvieron en la panadería toda la semana. Era un nombre extraño. Se destacaba. Era fácil de recordad. Ella, era fácil de recordar.

Siguió sus movimientos en la pista de baile hacia la mesa donde los dos hombres vestidos de negro aún estaban sentados. La rubia se sentó al lado del más joven y Katniss tomó el asiento al lado del otro. Ella estaba sentada al lado del otro, era obvio que el hombre no era su novio. Era también bastante evidente que yo soñaba con estar en su lugar.

Un par de brazos bronceados se enlazan al rededor del cuello de Peeta. Él salió de su devaneo tan rápido que terminó golpeando la botella de cerveza en sus dientes. Encogiéndose del impacto, se volteó para ver a una rubia detrás de él con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. Juzgando por su apariencia ligeramente tonta, ella también había tomado unos cuantos cocktails.

- Discúlpame, baby.-

Su voz era leve, confirmando lo que había sospechado hace poco. Antes de que él pudiera siquiera decir una palabra ella ya estaba recostada sobre el bar, llamando al mesero. Cuando recibe la misma señal de "ya la voy a atender" como hizo antes, ella rebufa y deja que sus pies toquen el suelo. Peeta se ríe un poco y se voltea para saludar al resto de sus amigos.

Katniss intentó no ver a Rory y a su hermana en la pista de baile. Realmente lo intentó. Pero lo que consiguió fue no ver hacia más ningún otro lugar que no fuera el lugar donde ellos estaban.

Consiguió sentir los ojos de Gale, mirándola. Ella sabía que él la estaba viendo toda la noche. Midiendo curiosamente sus acciones y preparándose para lo que él piensa que sería una chorreada de emociones. No voltea a mirarlo, pero finalmente decide hablarle.

- Ellos son demasiado jóvenes...-

Lo escuchó levantándose de su silla; pudo imaginar la mirada tensa en su rostro y las cejas fruncidas oscuras. Gale suspiró profundamente y ella calló en cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo el vaso en la mano con tanta fuerza que los dedos ya estaban blancos.

- Nosotros también lo eramos...-

- Sí, y nosotros sabemos cómo terminó todo.-

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder parar de hablar. Debía disculparse, Katniss lo sabía, pero aún no conseguía siquiera mirarlo.

Así es, pero ellos no son como nosotros, Katniss. - Ella tembló al escuchar que la había llamado por su nombre. Gale nunca le dice nada por su nombre. Sabía lo que iba a venir ahora, no sería algo bueno, y continuó en silencio. - Especialmente Prim. Ella no se parece en nada contigo.-

Gale estaba lastimado por el comentario y ella estaba consciente de que era la mayor razón por la cual él había dicho lo que dijo. Joder, ella sabía que él aún estaba lastimado, hace cuatro años pasó lo mismo. Ella no es idiota. Pero aún así, saber eso no disminuyó lo cuan aquellas palabras le habían dolido.

Lo que dijo era verdad, estaba claro. Prim es dulce, abierta y amable. Katniss era mal humorada y cerrada, y aún así es simpática en sus mejores días. No tenía por qué recordarlo.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron la pista de baile, tomó la cartera que estaba en la parte de atrás de la silla. Como estaba de salida, dijo una última cosa que estaba segura que se arrepentiría mas tarde.

- Tienes toda la razón, Prim no se parece en nada a mi. Pero Rory tiene algo que tu nunca tuviste. Una oportunidad que no dejó pasar, que cree que de verdad funcionará y lo dará todo por ella.-

Corrió hacia la puerta antes de que las lagrimas que estaban en sus ojos fueran capaces de caer por si solas. Abrió la puerta para salir a la calle, estaba aliviada al ver al taxi que estaba afuera esperándola. Los autobuses habían parado de circular hace algunas horas atrás y ella, junto a Prim volverían a casa más tarde en el carro con Rory.

Estaba sentada en el puesto de atrás, cuando escuchó una voz chillona que venía de afuera, cerca del bar. Cuando se volteó a mirar por la ventana, vio a una mujer alta y rubia, bailando hacia el borde de la calle, saltaba, sonaba peligrosa como para caminar por ahí.

- ¡Aquella perra tomó nuestro taxi! - Gritó la rubia.

Katniss no tenía tiempo para eso. Le dijo al chofer que por favor, simplemente fuera más rápido. Él balanceó la cabeza y vio hacia atrás una vez más. Lo que parecen ser los amigos de la mujer, se juntaron a ella, a pesar de que no parezcan tan molestos con lo del taxi robado, como la rubia.

Y fue en ese momento cuando ella lo vio.

Colocándole la mano en la cintura a rubia para impedirla de caer, ahí estaba el hombre de la panadería. "_Peeta_", pensó. Sus ojos se encontraron por una fracción de segundo y sintió un chispazo de reconocimiento en sus ojos azules. Con las lagrimas en sus ojos era difícil estar segura.

Él levantó la mano y abrió la boca, como si se estuviera preparando para gritar algo. Katniss se volteó hacia el frente. La rubia que tenía las piernas enormes era obviamente, su novia. Lo más probable era que él gritaría que Katniss era una perra por robar el taxi, solo para confirmar lo que la rubia, su novia, había dicho. Ya de por si estaba avergonzada, no necesitaba agregar el insulto por parte del chico a una de sus cualidades.

Peeta observó el taxi al afastándose. Y es en ese entonces cuando Finnick baja el brazo, que entiende que aún estaba levando en un intento de llamarle la atención a Katniss. Vio a su amigo, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Que perra! - refunfuña Glimmer a su lado izquierdo.

Para decir verdad, había casi que olvidado que ella estaba realmente allá en el bar.

Le lanzó a Finnick una mirada que dijo "_más tarde.._", y observó a su amigo halando el teléfono de su bolso para pedir otro táxi.

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que mandaron reviews por el capítulo anterior, y a los que lo pusieron en favoritos, así no hayan escrito un review. Aquí les dejo mas un capítulo, y perdonenme si tuve algún error. Ando medio ocupada y revisé demasiado rápido lo que escribí solo para montarlo para que lo leyeran. Si encuentran algún error, o si tienen alguna reclamación sobre alguna parte del fic o alguna sugestión, escribanlo en una review. ¡Gracias una vez más! Saludos._

**¿Merece reviews?**

****_- Ana Ferreira *w*_


End file.
